Kanker
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus yang menderita kanker? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Oh kami-sama! Dosa apa yang telah ku perbuat sehingga kau dengan senang hati memberi hukuman padaku!" jerit Kakuzu frustasi. Warning: OOC, Gaje,dan blablabla


**Hai minna-san! *treak pake toa!* Yuu datang lagi nih… oche, Yuu harap minna-san nggak pada tepar waktu abis baca ni fict gaje dan OOC tingkat tinggi. Maklum Yuu masih newbie nich! Jadi Yuu sangat membutuhkan bimbingan dari para senpai dan readers! Yuuuppp! Langsung aja yach! Happy Reading Minna-san!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Kanker**

**Ganere:**

**Friendship**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**Kakuzu and friends**

**Summary:**

**Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menderita kanker? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Oh Kami-sama! Dosa apa yang telah ku perbuat sehingga kau dengan senang hati memberi hukuman padaku!**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Gaje, Ngebosenin, EYD ancur, Tyipo (s), nggak menarik, minim deskripsi dan masik banyak kekurangan disana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

Malam ini langit tampak mendung. Semilir angin menyapa tubuh menciptakan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Langit yang mulai menumpahkan air matanya, berlahan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara isak tangis yang menggelegar.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda bercadar hitam ini. Yah… mungkin kalian bisa memanggilnya Kakuzu. Sekarang, Kakuzu sedang meringkuk di pojok kamarnya meratapi nasib dan takdirnya yang begitu tragis. Kakuzu, dialah Kakuzu yang selalu menunjukkan senyumnya yang begitu mempesona. Selama hidupnya, dia selalu merasakan kebahagian namun apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang? Dia menderita kanker. Ya… kanker yang sering diderita oleh orang kebanyakan. Kanker yang telah merenggut senyum bahagianya, tawa candanya. Kanker yang membuat tubuhnya kurus kerontang. Kanker yang menyebabkan kulitnya berwarna putih pucat. Kanker yang membuat matanya memiliki lingkaran hitam sehingga sekarang matanya sebelas dua belas dengan mata Sabaku Gaara. Ya… benar-benar mirip dengan mata panda *author dimutilasi Gaara*

Isak tangis terdengar dari sudut kamar itu. Berkali-kali Kakuzu meninju-ninju lantai kamarnya melampiaskan rasa kesal dan kecewanya.

"Hiks… hiks… kenapa? Kenapa harus aku! Hiks… hiks… kenapa harus aku _kami-sama_!" jerit Kakuzu terisak melawan kerasnya suara halilintar.

"Kenapa kau menghukumku, _Kami-sama_? Kenapa? Hiks… hiks…" racaunya putus asa.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Terdengar suara pintu apartemennya diketuk seseorang. Huft! Siapa yang sudah nekat bertamu ke rumah seseorang pada cuaca tragis seperti ini? Entahlah… mungkin kita akan tahu kalau Kakuzu membuka pintunya. Tapi, sepertinya Kakuzu sedang tak berminat menerima tamu sekarang. Bahkan, dia sama sekali tak beranjak untuk sekedar membuka pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Kembali pintu diketuk dan seperti yang author katakan. Kakuzu tidak beranjak dari posisinya sekarang.

"Woi! Kakuzu! Lo di dalam kagak? Bukain pintunya Woi! Gue kehujanan nih!" teriak orang yang berada di luar sana namun tak digubris oleh Kakuzu.

"Woi! Kakuzu! Ini gue, Hidan!" teriak Hidan. Merasa tak di tanggapi, Hidan pergi teratur meninggalkan pintu apartemen Kakuzu.

_"Mungkin dia tak dirumah" _pikir Hidan.

Kakuzu masih berada di pojok kamar memeluk kedua lututnya sambil beberapa kali terisak hingga dia tertidur.

***Yuu-chan no Haru999***

Sepertinya pagi ini adalah pagi yang indah. Ini terbukti dengan munculnya matahari dari ufuk timur yang memberi cahaya kehangatan. Langit yang berwarna biru dengan kicauan burung yang bagai orkestra menyambut datangnya pagi.

Kakuzu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang menyapa wajahnya.

"Ck! Sudah pagi rupanya!" decaknya kesal.

Kemudian Kakuzu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ya, Kakuzu sekarang bersekolah di SMA N 1 Konoha atau lebih dikenal dengan Smansakha. Tak sampai lima menit, Kakuzu telah selesai mandi dan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya, kemeja yang berwarna biru dengan motif kotak-kotak serta celana panjang berwarna biru polos namun warnanya lebih sedikt gelap dari warna kemejanya.

Kakuzu meninggalkan apartemennya dengan tubuh lunglai. Dia tak sempat sarapan. Sebenarnya bukan tak sempat, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia makan pagi ini. Orang tuanya terlambat mengirimkan uang saku bulanan sedangkan Kakuzu di Konoha hanya tinggal sebatang kara. Apa boleh buat, dia harus menunggu dan menunggu. Bosan menunggu dia lebih memilih kerja serabutan guna mendapatkan sejumlah uang untuk menompang hidupnya.

Tak terasa Kakuzu telah sampai di ruang lingkup Smansakha. Dia melangkah gontai menuju kelas XII IPA 3. Di kelas, Kakuzu terkenal dengan kemampuannya mengolah sejumlah angka apalagi kalau berurusan dengan nominal uang. Jangan pernah meragukan kemampuan berhitungnya!

"Yo! Kakuzu, akhinya lo datang juga!" seru Pein yang menyandang gelar ketua kelas di IPA 3

"Lo kenapa (un) muka lo lecek amat (un)?" tanya Deidara cemas.

"Gue nggak papa kok" gumam Kakuzu pelan.

"Tobi anak baik! Kakuzu mau roti coklat Tobi nggak?" tawar Tobi sambil menyodorkan roti coklat yang lumayan besar.

"Hmm, boleh?" tanya Kakuzu dengan menjilati bibinya sendiri, Tobi mengangguk-angguk mantap "_Arigato_ Tobi! Lo emang anak baek!" puji Kakuzu

"Tobi emang anak baek!" teriak Tobi girang.

"Heh, Kakuzu. Lo lagi ada masalah ya? Belakangan ini lo kelihatan pucat dan err- kurang tidur. Lo sakit ya?" tanya Konan penuh perhatian sehingga membuat Pein cemburu buta.

"Gue nggak papa, kok." Kakuzu berbohong.

"Kalau lo punya masalah. Kami siap membantu kok," ujar Zetsu putih sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kakuzu.

"Ya… kami siap membantu." Zetsu hitam menimpali.

"_Arigato_ semuanya. Sungguh gue baik-baik aja kok" Kakuzu menunjukkan senyum yang di paksakan.

Teetttt! Teetttt! Teetttt! Bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama pun bernyanyi.

Sekarang pelajaran matematika, pelajaran yang sangat digemari Kakuzu. Brakk! Pintu kelas IPA 3 dibuka dengan sangat tidak elit!

"Maaf semuannya, saya terlambat!" seru seseorang berambut kuning jabrik bermata sapphire. Uzumaki Naruto

"_Daijoubu ne, sensei_" jawab serentak semua murid IPA 3.

"Kami sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasan sensei kok. Jadi jangan sungkan" sahut Karin dengan senyuman yang sangat susah diartikan.

"Baiklah, sampai mana pelajaran kita?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Sampai Transformasi Geometri, sensei" jawab Kakuzu.

"Oh, baiklah… sekarang buka buku kaliah halaman 1001" perintah Naruto.

Jam pelajaran matematika pun berjalan dengan lancar. Semua siswa mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto dengan khusuk.

"Nah! Sekarang waktunya kuis dadakan!" teriak Naruto mengagetkan para siswa.

"Arrgk! Sensei jangan hari ini!" teriak Sakon gusar.

"Kami belum siap sensei! Lagian, kenapa baru sekarang dikasih tau! Kenapa nggak dari kemarin atau minggu kemarinya lagi atau bahkan tahun kemarinya lagi? Jadi kami kan punya persiapan!" protes panjang kali lebar oleh siswa yang bernama Sasori.

"Lho, namanya juga kuis dadakan! Jadi semuanya serba mendadak! Sekarang tak ada yang boleh protes!" ujar Naruto tegas dan berwibawa.

"Huuuuuu!" teriak semua siswa.

Brak! Naruto memukul papan tulis sehingga kelas menjadi hening mendadak. Setelah suasana kelas tenang dan tertib, Naruto mulai membagikan lembaran kertas putih yang berisikan 100 soal esai dan kontan membuat semua siswa mengalami stress mendadak. Ck! Sepertinya hari ini dipenuhi dengan kata mendadak!

"Nah, kerjakan soal-soal itu dalam waktu satu jam. Bagi yang tidak remedial akan memperoleh hadiah khusus dari saya dan bagi yang remedial bersiaplah menerima hukuman khusus dari saya. Budayakan mencontek err- maksudnya jangan mencontek. Bagi yang ketahuan mencontek, membuka kopelan atau buku catatan atau sejenisnya akan langsung remedial ingat itu baik-baik! Sekarang mulai kerjakan dan ingat, _time is money!_" Naruto mengakhiri khotbahnya dengan seringai licik.

Tik! Tik! Tik! Suara jarum jam terdengar jelas dalam ruangan kelas yang hanya dihuni oleh duapuluh orang. Ekor mata Naruto mengawasi ke setiap penjuru kelas dengan tatapan tajam setajam 'silet'. Semua siswa sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang berani menoleh kanan-kiri apalagi mengeluarkan suara. Benar-benar suasana yang menegangkan!

"Baiklah! Waktunya sudah habis, sekarang kumpulkan jawaban kalian" perintah Naruto.

"Ck! Bentar lagi sensei! Tanggung nih!" seru Zetsu sambil sibuk menulis bilangan angka pada kertas jawabannya.

"Zetsu! Kumpulkan sekarang!" bentak Naruto jengkel.

"Aiaiaiai _sensei_, janganlah cepat marah! nanti jadi perjaka tua loh!" sahut Konan disambut tawa siswa lainya.

"Kumpulkan sekarang atau kalian semua saya anggap remidial!" ancam Naruto.

Semua siswa beranjak dari kursi mereka untuk mengumpulkan kertas jawaban dengan enggan.

Sulit menggambarkan keadaan siswa IPA 3 saat ini. Ada yang berkeringat dingin, pucat, frustasi, stres dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Namun, diantara sekian banyak yang stres hanya ada dua orang yang memasang wajah bahagia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu dan Itachi.

^^^Yuu-chan no Haru999^^^

Kakuzu pulang kerumah dengan malas. Entah mengapa dia selalu merasa terpuruk saat mendapati rumahnya yang tak berisikan makanan sedikitpun. Dibukanya pintu apartemen sederhananya kemudian menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kasar.

Kakuzu berjalan menuju dapur, mencoba untuk mencara bahan makanan yang bisa dimakan untuk membungkam suara perutnya yang mulai menangis minta di isi. Tapi nihil! Tak ada sedikitpun bahan makanan yang tersedia di dapurnya. Merasa kesal dan kecewa Kakuzu terduduk dilantai.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menderita kanker? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Oh kami-sama! Dosa apa yang telah ku perbuat sehingga kau dengan senang hati memberi hukuman padaku!" jerit Kakuzu frustasi. Tanpa Kakuzu sadari ada sembilan pasang telinga yang mendengar teriakannya.

Rapat darurat. Saat ini anggota akatsuki sedang melaksanakan rapat darurat untuk menolong salah satu nggotanya. Arggkk! Apa perlu disebutkan satu persatu nama-nama nggota akatsuki? Hmm, baiklah. Ketua akatsuki adalah Pein lalu wakilnya Konan, bendaharanya Kakuzu sedangkan anggota lainnya Uchiha Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan dan terakhir Zetsu. Yuupp! Sekarang kembali ke rapat mendadak.

"Hiks… hiks… ka-kasihan Kakuzu… hiks… hiks…" Konan menangis terisak isak.

"Hah…" Pein menghela nafas "Kita harus membantu Kakuzu" lanjutnya.

"Itu sudah jelas Pein! Kita harus dan wajib membantu Kakuzu, tapi bagaimana caranya?" pertanyaan Hidan sukses membungkam semua mulut anggota akatsuki lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita patungan?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda markas mereka.

"Maksud lo?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Ya, kita patungan buat membiyayai Kakuzu berobat!" jawab Itachi.

Ruang markas Akatsuki kembali hening. Semua anggota Akatsuki sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Menimbang-nimbang usul Itachi.

"Hiks… Hiks… gue setuju hiks… hiks…" Konan masih saja menangis.

"Baiklah, gue juga setuju" Hidan mengangguk mantap.

"Gue juga setuju (un)"

"Tobi anak baek setuju!"

"Kami setuju" Sasori, Pein, Kisame dan Zestsu menjawab bersamaan.

"Ok! Keputusan sudah didapatkan. Mulai besok kita patungan buat Kakuzu, minimal satu orang satu juta. Ada yang keberatan?" Itachi kembali bertanya.

"Kami tidak keberatan" jawab seluruh anggota Akatsuki minus Itachi.

***Yuu-chan no Haru999***

Pagi ini ruang kelas terdengar sedikit berisik. Itachi sibuk mencatat nominal uang yang akan diberikan kepada Kakuzu. Dapat kita lihat deretan nominal yang dicatat oleh Itachi. Pein menyumbang lima juta, Konan lima juta, Itachi lima belas juta, Zetsu dua setengah juta, Tobi lima belas juta, Kisame Lima juta, Hidan dua setengah juta, Sasori delapan juta dan Deidara dua juta sehingga jika di satukan jumlah nominal uang patungan untuk Kakuzu mencapai angka enam puluh juta.

"Hei! Dia datang!" Deidara memberi kode pada anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Itachi, semua sudah beres?" tanya Konan dengan mata yang sedikit sembab.

"Hn" jawab Itachi datar.

"Ingat! Bersikaplah seperti biasa, oke?" perintah Pein yang lainnya hanya mengangguk mantap.

Kakuzu melangkah dengan gontai menuju ruang kelas. Bisa kita lihat wajahnya semakin hari semakin pucat, tubuhnya semakin kurus, dan matanya bertambah sembab. Hugs! Menyedihkan sekali!

"_Ohayou_" sapa Kakuzu lemas.

"Oh, _Ohayou_ Kakuzu. Lo udah sarapan?" tanya Konan dengan tersenyum manis.

"Belum" jawab Kakuzu jujur.

"Gyyaaa! Syukurlah!" teriak Konan senang dan sukses membuat kening Kakuzu berkerut heran.

"Konan, membuatkanmu bekal" ujar Itachi datar.

"Benarkah? Tumben sekali!" wajah Kakuzu berbinar-binar.

"Nih, sebaiknya segera dimakan. Mumpung jam pelajaran belum dimulai" Konan menyodorkan kotak bentonya pada Kakuzu.

"_Arigato ne, Konan-chan"_ Kakuzu menerima bento buatan Konan dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Setelah memakan bekal buatan Konan, Kakuzu kembali bersemangat. Raut wajahnya yang pucat kini hilang entah kemana.

"Lo udah selesai?" tanya Zetsu setelah melihat Kakuzu membereskan mejanya.

"Ya, gue udah selesai kok. Konan makasih ya, bekalnya enak"

"Sama-sama Kakuzu" Konan tersenyum manis.

"Ini buat lo" Itachi menyodorkan bungkusan coklat yang lumayan tebal.

"Setau gue, ini bukan hari ultah gue. Ngapain kalian ngasih bingkisan?" tanya Kakuzu polos.

"Udah ambil aja, lo lebih membutuhkannya" Sasori berkata dengan bijaksana.

Kakuzu menerima bingkisan coklat itu lalu membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Astaga!" teriak Kakuzu kaget "I-ini, kalian se-serius?" tanya Kakuzu tergagap.

"Tentu kami serius (un)"

"Lo harus sembuh dari penyakit kanker mu itu Kakuzu, kami tak tega melihatmu yang seperti ini" Konan menjelaskan, terdapat kristal bening di sudut matanya.

"A-arigato, kal-"

Tettt! Teettt! Tteettt! Suara bel memotong perkatan Kakuzu. Awan mendung telah berganti dengan awan cerah.

"_Selamat tinggal KANKER!" _jerit Kakuzu dalam hati

Sore ini Kakuzu sibuk berbelanja keperluan dapurnya. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan teman-temannya yang telah menyelamatkan dari jurang keterpurukan. Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu damai dan indah.

Ponsel Kakuzu bernyanyi menandakan ada seseorang yang ingin menghubunginya.

"Halo, Pein. Ada apa?" tanya Kakuzu

"Hari ini, kami mau ke rumahmu, bolehkan?" tanya Pein

"Tentu saja boleh. Jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam tujuh malam."

"Baiklah, gue tunggu"

"Bye"

"Bye" sambungan komunikasi via Hp pun terputus.

(SKIP)

Malam ini rumak Kakuzu begitu ramai dan heboh. Suara musik mengalun dengan santai. Kartu remi berceceran di mana-mana, kulit kacang, serta bungkus-bungkus cemilan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja. Sasori dan Itachi sibuk bermain catur.

"Hei Kakuzu!"

"Kenapa Pein?" tanya Kakuzu masih tetap memandang lurus ke papan catur.

"Lo udah berobat?" tanya Pein dengan sedikit nada cemas.

"Berobat? Berobat untuk apa?" tanya Kakuzu bingung. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat sembilan pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"Lo harus berobat Kakuzu! Kalau penyakit lo tambah parah gimana?" sekarang Konan yang terdengar cemas.

"Penyakit? Penyakit apa maksud kalian? Gue nggak ngerti."

"Ck! Penyakit kanker lo!" Sasori terlihat kesal.

"Oh, buat apa berobat? Kan udah sembuh" jawab Kakuzu cuek.

"Lo jangan main-main sama penyakit Kakuzu! Pokoknya lo harus ke dokter." perintah Konan.

"Lho? Buat apa ke dokter? Gue kan nggak sakit!"

"Lo pikir kanker itu mudah dihilangkan, ha?" Itachi emosi.

"Tunggu dulu! Maksud kalian kanker yang mana?" tanya Kakuzu sedikit gugup.

"Penyakit yang selalu setia memakan korban jiwa! Pokoknya lo harus di kemoterapi! Besok gue temenin lo ke rumah sakit!" ujar Zetsu kesal.

"Gue nggak menderita 'kanker' yang itu!"

"Ha? Maksud lo?" tanya anggota akatsuki minus Kakuzu.

" Kanker a.k.a Kantong kering, bahasa lainnya bokek!" Kakuzu menjelaskan.

"Ha?" Akatsuki *-Kakuzu* cengok.

~~~~FIN~~~~

Ckckckck! Bener-bener fict yang sangat gaje! Sumpah ni fict ancur banget, ya? *readers: baru nyadar lo!" Ck… Inti dari keseluruhan fict ancur tadi. Ternyata antara Kakuzu dan anggota akatsuki lainnya mengalami kesalah pahaman akut. Kanker yang dikira oleh anggota akatsuki *-Kakuzu* ntu penyakit yang berbahaya sedangkan Kakuzu beranggapan kanker a.k.a Kantong kering alias bokek dan segala sinonimnya.

Kakuzu : Thanks ea Yuu! Secara nggak langsung lo udah ngasih gue uang!

Buanyak lagi! #meluk Yuu

Yuu : Biasa aja kale…

Pein : Sial! Di fict ini gue dah kayak orang begok!

Konan : Ck! Sia-sia aja gue nangis semalaman!

Yuu : Bersabarlah Konan-nee dan Pein-nii!

Konan + Pein : Hn #pasrah!

Bagi yang udah mau bersusah payah membaca fict ini diharapkan dan diwajibkan mereview. Bagi yang mau ngasih flame silahkan, Yuu terima dengan lapang dada tapi ingat flame yang bermutu, ok? Dan disini Yuu sangat membuntuhkan bimbingan dari para senpai, readers and Flamers. Arigato sesudah dan sebelumnya! Review yach!

Yuuchan no Haru999


End file.
